Class 202: Fellowship in our class
by honeybear8342
Summary: What if the fellowship suddenly pop up in my class? How will my class react? Join us as we help the fellowship in their quest! Follow Class 202, the class of 32 girls, as we join the fellowship! This is based on my own class! Rated T to play safe. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Fellowship

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Fellowship**

**Author's notes: So this is my new story! It is basically what will happen if the fellowship suddenly pop up in my class. I own nothing! So please enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and my class is 202, and I'm in a girls' school, so I am just basing the story on my own class and school. :)**

* * *

"So class, get into your HI groups." Our History teacher said.

There was a scaping of chairs, as some people moved around, finding their groups. I stayed where I was. Anyway, my group members are just beside me. Except for Lina, but she just need to turn around.

Mrs Kan started to lecture us about how to complete the Edmodo. "So if you want to discuss, just post all your thoughts on the group I have created for all of you on Edmodo."

I nodded. "We're in Group 6, right?" I asked Yy. She nodded.

Lina nodded. "So all we have to do is this..."

"Hey guys, I'll go and create a Google Drive group. What time do all of you want to come online and discuss?" I asked.

"Qimin, chill. Stop rushing everything. I can bet that none of the groups have even started." Yy said.

"Yes, Qimin, relax. For once, relax." Fait muttered.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"So, class, please start your discussions now." Mrs Kan said.

"Ok, guys! Lets start this!" I said to my group members.

"Ok, Qimin, please sit down and relax."

"Ok, you know, Yy, last week, I spent $30 on Taobao buying Legolas's stuff. He's so damn handsome! I brought a pin, the One Ring, and his calendar. I basically forced my mum to buy that for me." I winked.

"So who's asking us to concentrate now?" Yy murmured. "Seriously, Qimin, stop fangirling over Legolas! He's not even handsome!"

"He is!" I said indignantly.

Yy just rolled her eyes. After that, we just continued our discussion.

* * *

Next period: LA (Language Arts). I scanned my timetable. The bell had just gone.

"So, class, remember the field trip on 11 February."

Yy, being the class monitor, yelled, "起立(Stand up)！"Everyone stood up. "Goodbye Mrs Kan. Have a nice day Mrs Kan." We all bowed, and Mrs Kan walked out of the classroom.

Mr Wyn walked into class, and we all stood up again.

"Good morning Mr Wyn." "Good morning, class!"

"Danny, no LA homework, right?" I asked my friend who sits in front of me. "Nope." Danny said.

This week, we have to present our LA projects. I had presented my project yesterday. Yy's group is first today.

"加油！(Go!)" I mouthed to her.

She smiled at me before standing up.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. I closed my eyes. "What?!" Almost everyone yelled.

The light had faded. I looked in front of me, and almost fainted. The fellowship was standing in front of me.

"Isn't that Lord of the Rings?!" I yelled before I could shut my mouth. Mr Wyn and the rest of the class just stared at the group that had popped up in Class 202.

* * *

**So, cliffhanger! I would try to update by next Thursday! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Joing class 202

**Chapter 2: Joining class 202**

**A/N: I own nothing! So please enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!" Yy yelled beside me. "How can that be the fellowship?! I thought that Lord of the Rings was just a part of your dream. What?!"

"Qimin, please don't joke around. Don't anyhow say." Esther yelled at me.

Mr Wyn, being the teacher, decided to take charge of the situation. He boldly walked to the fellowship, and begin, "May I ask who are all of you? Why did all of you appear in thus school?" Mr Wyn, wanted to ask another question, but was stopped by Legolas pointing an arrow at him. "Who are you? And what witchcraft have you used to bring us to this place?"

Mr Wyn retorted,"This is NG, and is a school. We do not know why you have come."

I stood frozen. Should I tell Mr Wyn? "Yy, should I tell him that it's the fellowship?" Yy mouthed, "yes." I braced myself and moved to the front of the class.

"Mr Wyn, I believe that this is actually the fellowship, as they looked like the fellowship of the ring from lord of the rings." Mr Wyn looked as though I had grown another head. "Qimin, please do not fool around. We are dealing with a serious matter."

"No, Mr Wyn! They really is the fellowship! This is Aragorn, the heir to Gondor. This is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. This is Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor. This is Gimli, this is Gandalf. This is Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. "

The whole fellowship gaped at me as though I'm crazy. "My lady, how did you know our names?" Legolas whispered, while pointing the bow at me now.

I gulped, and looked at Mr Wyn. Rachel stepped forward. "Actually, in our world, Middle-Earth is just a story." Rachel looked at Mr Wyn, and Mr Wyn coughed.

"I think that the appropriate thing now is to hand this matter to the principal. If you can follow me now..."

Gimli's temper got over him. "And why must we follow you?!" He raised a hammer, and almost struck Mr Wyn, but Aragorn stopped him.

Half of the class started screaming. It was super chaos. Arissa yelled at everyone to keep quiet, Shanice and Elyn tried to control everyone. Danny and Esther were trying to keep calm. Chloe and Jingzi were yelling their heads off. Zhu zhu was trying to attack the fellowship. Claire was running.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STAY CALM!" Mr Wyn yelled, but everyone ignored him.

Rachel and I had gone up to Aragorn, and were debating with him, telling him that he was just a story in our world. The three of us yelled at each other. Aragorn did not believe us, and we were trying to convince him without killing him. At long last, after I almost wanted to slap him, he believed us.

"The fellowship of the ring, please be calm! This toe ladies here have kindly tell us everything. Everyone, please stay calm!" But just like Mr Wyn, everyone ignore him.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Rachel and I yelled, and miraculously, everyone stopped talking.

Aragorn, being the boss and all, took charge. "Everyone please remain calm. Sir Wyn has kindly offered for us to meet the King of this palace, so I suggest we move to the king's room now." He looked at Mr Wyn pointedly, and Mr Wyn nodded.

"Yes, yes. Hmmm...it's actually the principal, not 'king'." But Aragorn looked confused, I bet Middle-Earth doesn't have the word 'Principal'.

"Class 202, please settle down now. I will take them to the principal, and we will try to settle matters soon." With that, Mr Wyn and the fellowship strutted out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting..." I murmured to Yy.

Yy looked like she was going to faint. She rolled her eyes. "I bet that was. You just saw your Legolas."

* * *

By that time, LA was already over. Higher Chinese was next.

We are supposed to have a comprehension test today. But I was so excited, I don't care about it anymore. I just skimmed through the questions, and did it. I got a feeling that I'm going to fail this.

I got a feeling that things are going to be more exciting soon.

End of Chinese period, Recess.

* * *

Nobody wanted to go out and eat. Only a particular few was sent, and people asked them to buy food for the whole class. 15 mins after they walked out of the class, Mr Wyn and the fellowship walked in. Arissa whistled, Yy pointed at Legolas and nudged me. Danny turned around and gave me a knowing look. I blushed and glared at them.

Mr Wyn cleared his throat. "So the principal have believed their story. She has decided to keep them here as visitors. They will be living in the boarding school, and taking lessons with us. So we will just treat them like visitors from another place. Is there any objections?"

I high-5 Yy, omg, I can see Legolas for the next few days!

Mr Wyh cleared his throat again. "So can we make some seating arrangements for them? We will make a buddy system too. Each of them will have a buddy to lead them around the school, and to guide them in their homework. Who will like to be the buddy for Aragorn?"

Basically, I forced Yy to buddy Aragorn. Esther buddy Pippin, Danny buddy Merry. Chloe buddy Sam, Lina buddy Frodo. Di Lu buddy Boromir, and Zhu zhu buddy Gimli. Shanice buddy Gandalf.

"Now who will like to buddy Legolas?"

I basically jumped out of my seat. My raised my hand, and yelled, "ME!" Mr Wyn looked taken aback by my enthusiasm. "Ok, so Qimin will buddy Legolas." I grinned from ear to ear, and the class laughed.

"The technicians will be carrying 5 more tables and chairs here later. So each visitor will be seating with their buddy later." I nodded. (This is going to be fun.) Yy gave me a knowing look.

"Also, the fellowship will be living in the boarding school. Who lives in the boarding school here, without counting the BSE girls?"

Lina and me raised our hands. "Very well, the two of you will be in charge of leading them around the boarding school." Lina and me nodded.

"So now is recess, I hope that the class can interact with the visitors more, and we will be resuming our lessons."

Next period: LA Lecture. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Don't worry, I promise to update chapter 3 by this Thursday. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Chinese

**Chapter 3: Ever heard of the fellowship learning Chinese? **

**Author's notes: The Promised Chapter! Oh, as for the seven necklaces, I'll try to finish by tmr! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Next period: LA Lecture

I looked at my timetable, then at Legolas. We had added tables such that almost all of the buddies are sitting with their respective fellowship members. So I was sitting with Yy, and we had extended the row of tables, so that Legolas sits beside me, and Aragorn sits beside Legolas.

"So, ummm...Legolas, what is, like, your hobby?" I tried to engage in the conversation, to allow the situation to be less awkward. Danny and Esther, who has been watching us, burst out into laughter, and I almost wanted to slap them.

"My lady, I prefer archery among all sports, I-" But he was cut short when Yy, Danny, Esther, Claire and Jingzi burst into laughter. I glared at all of them, it isn'y easy, ok. Like, it isn't easy to talk normally to your star, right?

"Ok, ummm..." I racked my brains to think about something to talk about, but all I could say was, "Ok, so the next period is Translation, do you want to know more about it?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Typical Qimin, starting to teach people about their homework now." Danny shook her head, and whispered, "No, this is called flirting!" I turned around. "You guys know I have ears, right? I can hear that." Danny winked, "Oops!" And Yy laughed.

"Miladies, what is this...this word that you call "Flirting"?" Legolas asked innocently beside me. All of us burst into laughter, including me. My whole face was red. Yy smiled mischievously. Shit, something bad was going to happen. "Flirting means loveeeeeeee..." I stood up, and dragged Yy to Aragorn, who was sitting at his desk, absentmindedly staring into space. "Aragorn! You go and control your buddy! Yy, you stay with him!" With that, I walked back. The bell rang at that moment. Lesson starting...

* * *

Basically, for LA Lecture, we didn't do much. Yy's group presented their project, and the rest of the groups also presented. We had about 15 minutes left, so Mr Wyn started teaching us about the Newspaper Report. It could only be seen in our Ipad, and the fellowship did not have Ipads, of course. So, in the end, the buddies shared with them their Ipads. I had to change seat with Aragorn, so that he can share with Yy, and me with Legolas.

But, throughout the whole lesson, Legolas just stared at Mr Wyn with a gaping mouth. I almost burst out laughing. I heard Yy giggle, Aragorn must have asked her a stupid question.

"My lady, what is the meaning of this? How will all this aid us? In our world, we do not learn about "education" and things like this." Legolas questioned me. I almost fell off my seat at the look he was giving me. Luckily, Mr Wyn did not notice me trying to contain my laughter.

At last, the bell rang. The moment Mr Wyn went out of class, I burst out laughing. Next period: Translation. Ohhhh...does the fellowship understand Chinese?

* * *

Basically, the class will be split into half. The first half of the class will attend CT lessons, while the second half attend Translation class. Me, Yy, Chloe, Di Lu and Zhu zhu are in the second class, so Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, Boromir and Gimli stay in Translation class, while Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Gandalf go to CT class. Sam was getting all worked up about the fact that he wasn't with Frodo. In the end, Chloe just dragged him over to her desk, and he had no choice but to sit down.

It was horrific, trust me, absolutely horrific. Translation class was taught by our Chinese teacher, and the moment he started speaking, Legolas started asking me what he was talking about. I almost wanted to slap him, I can't translate every sentence that he says, right? Gosh, after this lesson, I'm gonna turn into a translation pro.

"同学们，现在我们来复习一下，要翻译文字时，改用什么方法？"(When we are translating, what methods should we use?)

Dapne piped up. "老师，有糖吗？"(Teacher, do you have sweets?)

Mr Ying nodded, and gave Dapne an exasperated expression. The fun thing about this class is that all of us will fight to answer his questions just to get sweets. Normally, the lesson will end in complete laughter.

Immediately, everyone raised their hands. "老师，我我我！"(Teacher, me me me!) Xia Xue, Bana, Dapne, Claire and Tiny yelled. I burst out laughing. Legolas just looked at me quizzically. "My lady, what are they saying? What tang?" I snorted, and covered my mouth to prevent myself from bursting out and laughing. Yy peered at me, and I started hiccuping.

"He." Xia Xue turned around and looked at me. "He." I forced myself to drink water and try to not hiccup. Yy looked at me, and was giggling now. I could not control myself anymore. I hiccuped super loudly, and the whole class looked at me. I hide my face, and hiccuped. Shit. Mr Ying looked at me, and my whole face felt hot.

"老师，我能去厕所吗？"(Teacher, can I go to the toilet?) I managed to get that words out, saw Mr Ying nod, and quickly rushed out of the class. Sharks, I must have look like an idiot. I rushed to the water cooler, and drank as much water as possible. FINALLY, my hiccup stopped.

I slowly walked back to class. The moment I sat down, Yy giggled and covered her mouth, and I almost had another attack of hiccups. Luckily, I forced myself to look at Mr Ying, and not at her.

Legolas and Aragorn was staring at me as though I was crazy. I almost wanted to laugh again. I forced myself to listen to the teacher, and tried to block out Yy's giggling. I was shaking with laughter myself, and I quickly lowered my face, and stuffed my fist into my mouth, trying to stop laughing.

At last, the bell rang. Mr Ying gave out worksheets, and I scanned through. I looked at Legolas, the moment he saw those Chinese words, his whole face went white. I almost burst out laughing. He gave me a confused expression. "My lady, how to you read this? What must you do?" The look on his face was so cute that I had to stuff my face into my jacket. At long last, we bowed and Mr Ying left the room.

* * *

Next was Science, and we were having a quiz. I glanced at Yy. "How are they going to do the quiz?" I mouthed at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno." Haizzz...

Mr Gho walked into class, and distributed the papers. "Who are these students? Exchange students?" By listening to half the class shouting, Mr Gho managed to get the gist of the things. "Then, I think that it will be appropriate for them to take the quiz with us." Tillie had a "O" look on her face, and Shanice looked at Gandalf, as though asking if he know any Science.

15 mins, that was the timing for the quiz. I scribbled on my paper, trying to remember the Carbon Cycle. Was it Respiration, Photosynthesis, or Combustion? I glanced at Legolas. He had not even moved the pen I lent him. (I got a nagging feeling that I need to teach him how to use a pen.) I looked to my left. Aragorn seemed to have tentatively tried a few questions. I signed, and looked at my paper.

I decide that I will need to grill Legolas, and I must start teaching him.

* * *

**Don't worry, I will update by next Sunday! :D I'm going on holiday, so I can't update for 3 days!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fellowship dancing

**Chapter 4: Fellowship dancing**

**Author's Notes: So the promised chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**P.s. For the seven necklaces, I'm pausing for a while there. I want to focus on this story for the while being. But that doesn't mean I'm not updating! I'll try to update by next week too!**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My watch beeped, and I groaned. Time for school. I glanced at my watch: 6.20 am. "Five more minutes..." I mumbled to myself, drifting off to sleep again.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp!" I jumped up, and off the alarm. Knowing myself, I had set a series of alarms, to ensure that I can be woken up. 6.27 am. I climbed down my double-decker bed (My parents had brought that, meant for me and my brother, but my brother currently still sleeps with my parents, as he had peed on bed a few times.), and stumbled to the toilet.

So you know the routine. Brushing teeth, wearing uniform, check if school bag is correct and all. I live in a boarding school as my parents were teachers at the school. 6.45 am. I went down to the canteen and took my breakfast. Danny and Esther (they are in the boarding school experience programme) are already down. I plunked my school bag and Ipad onto the table, after that sat down.

"Hi guys..." I murmured sleepily. Don't get me wrong. I'm not really a morning person. Esther nudged me, and pointed at something to my right. I glanced around. Oh, the fellowship are having breakfast too. "Your Legolas..." Danny gave me a look, and I glared at her. Fine.

We ate finish and were preparing to leave. I saw Legolas getting up, and proceed to the place where you are suppose to put back your plates. He looked at the station, and just stood there. I almost wanted to laugh. "Here's your chance to flirt with him." Danny winked, and I pursed my lips. "Okay, fine! You, come with me." With that, I dragged Danny and Esther to the station with me.

"Hillo, Legolas. Need any help?" I asked, my face all the while turning red. Esther giggled.

"Yes milady. I was wondering how to do all this..."

"Oh... I'll help you then." I demonstrated how to clean up your plate, and put it in a tray thingy. With that, I waved and walked back to our table, my face going red.

"Wow, Qimin, nice attempt." I glared at both of them.

* * *

First period was Science, where we received our quiz results. Everyone did well, but Legolas...um...not that good. Like, not good means...nothing.

Mr Goh started addressing the class. "I hope that the buddies can start tutoring the visitors, as they did not seem to understand...ah...this topic. Their average is very low, so I hope that in future, I can see improvements. Oh, and how is your assignments?"

As the fellowship did not have a group for Science assignment, Mr Goh arranged it such that they will join their buddies' group. So, Legolas, Aragon and Frodo joined my group (which consists of me, Yy, Fait and Lina). Wow, four people suddenly become seven. )

Next period was VE (Value Education). The teacher had actually assigned us work to do, and we had to come up with a script. But, with like 5 assignments ranging in 5 different subjects, nobody had remembered to do that. So, the teacher just asked us to present on the spot. How to put it? The class ended in complete chaos.

Next period was dance. I raised an eyebrow at Yy. How are the fellowship going to dance? I mean, they are guys, right? I took our my PE (Physical Education) shirt from my bag, we had to change into that first.

Yy shook her head. "I have no idea."

I patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Um...Legolas? We have dance next, but how are you going to...um...you know...dance?" He looked at me blankly. I looked back, also blankly. "Never mind, I think you should just...ya...go with us?"

He nodded. Arghhh...why is he so quiet? He's like the complete opposite of me. I like to talk, but he...he just shut his mouth every second of the day. Haizzz...

* * *

The music started playing. Basically, the class is learning Chinese Dance. By whatever reason, the fellowship ended up dancing with us. Their positions' are in the back, but I was short, so I was in front, and couldn't see them so well.

We stretched first. Omg, the fellowship must be really unglam now. I mean, all the moves we are doing is like, girly moves... I bit back a grin, and turned back. They looked horrific. Actually, it was only the hobbits that were following the teacher. The rest of them just stared. Gimli muttered loudly about dignity, and Gandalf had excused himself.

I grinned at Jmin and Elyn. It IS fun.

The teacher didn't seem to notice anything. She just continued dancing to the music, like the rest of us.

What fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Mugging in library

**Chapter 5: Mugging in library**

A/N: So, continue with the story! *Twirls around, click fingers, and the curtain **opens* Presenting Class 202 ANDDDD The Fellowship!  
*Cough in the backstage*  
Oh ya, Review Time!  
Many thanks to Guest, Alexma and Kyle for reviewing!  
Kyle- Okie, I'll dedicate the next chapter as Snow Day, for you! : ) As for the weapons, hehe, this is a fun fanfic, so I think you can just ignore that? Thanks!  
Guest- Thanks! I'll update as fast as I can, most likely once every two weeks? Sorry if it is not fast enough! **

**And a early valentine present to you awesome readers! *Kiss***

**: )**

* * *

"Qimin, are you going library?" Rui rui asked loudly from across the classroom.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"OK! I go with you!"

"OK!"

"Qimin, you going library, right? I also going, wait for me!" Zhu zhu shouted.

"OK!" I screamed in her direction.

"My lady, what is this 'library' that you speak of?" Legolas asked me curiously. I stared at him. "Oh...um...a place to borrow books and study?" He nodded. Weird. "Would it be alright if all of us go with you?" He asked after a while.

"Wait ah. I asked them." I replied.

"Hey! Zhu zhu, Rui rui, the fellowship come with us, can?" I yelled.

"OK!" Both of them yelled back. Seriously, what is it, a yelling competition?

I gave Legolas the OK sign, and he gave me a blank look. Arghhhh, forgot that he doesn't understand. "They said ok." I slung my bag over my shoulder, and motioned for the fellowship to follow me. Zhu zhu and Rui rui joined me.

We headed down to level 2, and walked to the library. "So, lady, what are we doing?" Pippin asked. I looked at him. "You know what, do you study?" He shook his head. "Of course not! It'll take all the fun out of life!" Rui rui nodded, "Very true."

"My lady, so we will be revising?" Aragorn asked.

"You know what, this lady here has a name. Her name is Q-I-M-I-N. Please remember that. And yes, we will be revising!"

Gandalf chuckled. I glared at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Merry grinned evilly. Oh dear, this is NOT a good sign.

* * *

We stuffed our bags into the pigeon hole, and took out our stuff. Library ban students from bringing their bags in, so we have to take out our stuff.

Zhu zhu, Rui rui and me put our stuff on a table. Then the fellowship joined us. Lucky that the table was long, and could fit 12 people. Wow.

I got out my Chinese newspaper homework. I started reading the newspaper, and almost fell asleep. That is, I would have, if Pippin had not yelled. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

I almost fell out of my seat. Firstly, since when did he learn the word cool? Must have learnt from us. I looked at him, to see him on and off the electricity switch. There was two electricity switch at each table, for students to charge their computers etc. "This thing makes a 'di' sound, so COOL!"

The library came marching towards us. "Girls and visitors, this is the library, please be more quiet." The three of us could only nod and apologize. I feel like strangling Pippin.

In the end, we asked Gandalf to bring the hobbits back to the boarding school. If the hobbits are here, one thing is for sure, no work will be done.

"My lady, could you teach me this language please? This way, I can learn more about your world." Legolas asked.

"Oh, ah, can..." I mumbled. In truth, I do not know how to teach.

"Um...是 means yes in Chinese. And..."

"No, Qimin, teach him the pronunciation first!" Zhu zhu said.

"Ah yes! A, e, i, o, u. Here is how you pronounce them. A, e, i, o, u."

"Yes, like 鹅 is one way of pronouncing." Rui rui added.

The next hour was dedicated to Chinese pronounciation, in which Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli listened with fascination (or faint distaste?).

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? : )**


	6. Chapter 6: Field trip with the fellowshi

**Chapter 6: Field trip with the fellowship**

* * *

"Girls, to allow the visitors to understand our country better, we are organizing a field trip on Saturday. Myself and Mrs T will accompany all of you and the visitors to Sentosa, and allow these visitors to better understand this country."

Mr Wyn's announcements was lowed by cheers and claps. I grinned, this was going to be fun. Just imagine having a field trip out with the fellowship. I turned my head around, and looked at Legolas. He looked back questionably. "My lady, what is the place we are going called again?" My eyes grew wide, is he seriously deaf? I thought elves have a good sense of hearing!

"Sentosa." I replied back.

"Pardon?"

"SENTOSA!"

"Thank you, is that place fun?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, go and see for yourself." I don't understand Legolas, why is he so quiet? I mean, I'm a talkative girl, and if you ask me to stop talking for just one second, I think I'll burst. Really, I did some research online, and the internet say that elves are extremely quite, and only speak if they feel the need to. Seriously, I don't understand why they must be so quiet? Isn't talking better? Like, you can't bottle up everything inside!

"Qimin! QIMIN!" I was startled back to reality by Yy yelling at me. "What?" Don't get me wrong, sometimes when I'm reading fanfic or deep in thoughts, I'll just ignore my surroundings. "Are you going to listen to the teacher or not? He said to form groups of 4-6, as we will be splitting up."

"Oh, ok, can."

Yy rolled my eyes at me. "You, me, Dilu, Jingzi, Claire, Lina, can?" I gave her the ok sign.

"Wait, what about Legolas and all of them?"

"You never listen to teacher, is it?" "Yep, I think I didn't?" "He said that our partners will just tag along with the group." "Oh."

This is going to be exciting.

* * *

On Saturday, all of them met up at Sentosa at 8.30am. As the fellowship does not know the way, me and Lina had to show them how to take public transport. It was tough, mind you, as the two of us had to guide 9 (brainless) people. (If you did not remember, me and Lina live at the boarding school, and the fellowship are living there too. So we were put in charge of guiding them to Sentosa.)

"Qimin, Lina! Ah, so the visitors are here too. Could the two of you go to Mrs T and mark your attendance?" Mr Wyn said. Me and Lina nodded, and headed to Mrs T's direction. We marked finished our attendance, and joined our group.

"So, guys, the plan for today is for us to plan our own route, but we must explore finish Sentosa by 5pm. Also, we have to buy our own lunch. Mrs T just have us the lunch money for the fellowship." Yy said, holding out the money. I nodded.

"Wait, so our group includes Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo and Boromir. Wow, 10 people." I grinned. Just them, Mrs T called for silence, and we gathered.

"202, today all of you will be planning your own routes, but we hope that you can explore every inch of Sentosa. There will be shuttle buses for transport. All of you must buy your own lunch. Also, please assemble back here by 5pm. Then we will have some class bonding time. The field trip will end at probably 6.30pm."

Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo and Boromir walked towards us, Boromir grumbling (as usual). Dilu had already got tired of him.

"YEAH! Guys, lets go!" Claire and Jingzi yelled, the two of them leading the way.

* * *

The 10 of us first headed to Merlion walk, the nearest to our location. "Guys, want to show the fellowship the Merlion first?" All of us nodded.

"So, guys, this is the Merlion. Basically, it is..." I started rambling on and on about this place. We walked on, and were greeted by those stranger fountains.

"Yes!" I heard Jingzi yelled, and seconds later, she was standing between some of the fountains, getting herself wet. "Haha!" I also ran after her. I don't care if I get wet. Under this hot sun, our clothes will dry soon. Luckily we are not wearing school uniform, but our home clothes.

Soon, the 6 of us were spraying water at each other. Only the two "gentlemen" stood at the side, watching us.

"Guys! Come and play!" "This is freaking awesome!"

Claire walked up to them, and dumped water in her faces. "Ha!" I could see Legolas spluttering out water, and I took that opportunity to spray more on him. Dilu had tripped Boromir, and he had plunged face first into a fountain. Lina had carried Frodo, and dropped him in the middle of the water war, where he was attacked on all four sides. Aragorn had attempted to save him, but ended up being attacked by us.

"Ha! In your face!" I squealed, and used my water bottle to dump more water on the rest.

We all sat down on the benches, panting. The war had ended at last. The result? Girls vs Lotr Guys = Infinite:0.

We sat there for 10min, resting and trying our best to dry our clothes. The fellowship grumbled, and gave me the look that my mom gave me when she caught me reading fanfic instead of doing work. I gave them that look back.

"Seriously, guys, just enjoy your stay here! Come on! Or do you want me to slap that look out of your face?" That shut them up, and all of them immediately gave us fake, cheery smiles.

We then headed to the Sentosa Nature Discovery, where Legolas enjoyed talking to the animals, and where other visitors have us strange looks. The six of us stayed 5 miles apart from Legolas, pretending we don't know him. Only Aragorn, Frodo and Boromir stick to Legolas. I mean, don't blame us, that elf looks as though he's talking to himself! People will think he's crazy!

Along the way, we took car rides etc etc etc. It was already 1.30pm by the time we have explored finish that part of Sentosa. We spot a McDonald, and decide to eat there.

"Guys? Should I order McChicken or Double Cheeseburger? Guys? Should I-" "Qimin! Just buy cheeseburger!"

We ordered four sets of cheeseburgers for the fellowship, and in the end, I ordered McChicken. Yeah me.

We manage to take the bench type of seat, and sat there. A door opened, and Zhuzhu, Chloe, Ruirui, Charlotte, Sam and Gimli walked in. "Master!" Sam squealed, running to Frodo. Everyone in McDonald gave them weird looks, and I took out my phone, pretending to check it. My face was burning. "Qimin, just pretend you don't know them." I said to myself.

Zhuzhu's group brought their food, and sat with us. Ruirui keep grumbling about the fact that Sam was whining the whole morning, complaining that he couldn't be with Frodo. I looked at Sam asking Frodo how he was, is he alright, and giggled.

"Those two a bit, ahem..." Dilu added.

Around 2.30pm, when we had all eaten, we decide to go to Siloso Beach. Anyway, there was a mini playground there. "Guys, let's take the shuttle bus!" Claire yelled, as we approached a bus stop. We all nodded.

There was a toilet behind the bus stop. I put down my bag, and head to the toilet. There was a question in my head as I went into one of the cubicles. Do elves pee? (WARNING: Don't think sick.)

I filled my bottle using the water cooler outside, and joined Claire, Dilu, who was faithfully guarding our bags and the fellowship. Just then, the bus came, but some of us were still in the toilet. "GUYS! COME OUT NOW! THE BUS IS HERE!" I yelled, sprinting to the bus stop. I grabbed my bag, and saw the others running back. Claire was telling the bus driver to wait, and Dilu was desperately yelling at the fellowship to board the bus.

At last, we managed to herd the fellowship onto the bus, and I sat there, panting, while Yy tried her best to apologize to the bus driver. I looked at Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo and Boromir, who were looking flushed. Aragorn gave me his award-winning smile, and tried to apologize for the delay they made. I rolled my eyes.

I leaned back, enjoying the scenery. Really, if it wasn't for the four guys behind, I would have thought that this was all a dream, that it was just a typical outing for me and my friends.

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

Little did Qimin know what 202 was up to.


	7. Chapter 7: The beginning of the end

Chapter 7: The beginning of the end

* * *

"Jingzi! Pass me that book!" I yelled from across the classroom.

"Ok!" Jingzi yelled back, throwing the third book of the Fellowship at me. It hit me in the face, and I screamed at her.

"SORRY!" She yelled back.

"Qimin, I found something in this website!" Yy suddenly stated, and Aragorn rushed to her ipad. "Oh no, it's just some rubbish..."

"Blur girl." Claire tutted.

We were checking books and online resources for information on how to get the fellowship back to Middle-Earth. I squinted at the ipad screen. I've been researching for 5 freaking hours, and there's nothing, nothing! All the website neither talks about New Zealand, or some rubbish things about the cast.

I groaned.

"Aisha!" Xia xue suddenly yelled.

I looked at her, and saw just what I was expecting to see: Xia xue playing Sims.

"Xia xue!" I yelled.

"Er...what?!" She dropped her ipad and yelled.

"What are you doing..." I asked and squinted my eyes.

"Nothing!" She yelled, and she jumped out of her seat.

"Toilet!"

* * *

This week was lifeskills week, in which we have all sorts at activities at school to hone our leadership skills etc etc etc. We were having a break in between classes, Dapne, Arissa, Xia xue and Bana were singing "Pompeii". Suddenly, all of them break into giggles, and the whole class looked at them. The fellowship were peering at them with interest.

"CLASS! STAND YOUR BUTTS UP!" Dapne yelled. "Let's sing now!" Dapne started briefing on us on how to sing, and everyone nodded. "Ok guys! Let's start!" Arissa yelled.

"I was lost..." We sang, and I suddenly noticed Mr Wyn walking in, with an angry expression on his face.

I nudged Lina, and she looked towards the direction I was looking at. "What is happen-"

"Class, I have something to speak to you about." Mr Wyn acknowledged us. I looked at him. He's never so serious before. Did the class made any mistake? What is happening?

"The school have decided that they are no longer hosting the fellowship. The matters will be handed over to the Ministry of Education. So class, they will no longer be in our school tomorrow. I suggest you bid them farewell today." I blinked, looking dazedly at Mr Wyn. If the fellowship go to the Ministry, it will be a goner for them, a sure goner. I bet the Ministry will just send them to the Mental Hospital, or the Police.

Oh, we are so screwed. We have to help the fellowship to escape, but escape to where? And if we help them, we are likely to be arrested or something. Ok, I'm going crazy with these thoughts.

"So class, hope that you can enjoy this last day with our visitors." Mr Wyn said, and walked out.

* * *

"So class, how?" Dapne called. The class and the fellowship were sitting in a circle, and we were discussing how to get the fellowship out of this.

"I don't know. We have to help them. If they get sent to the Ministry, we'll be seeing them in prison." Lina added.

"I know right..." I muttered.

"So how?" Yy asked.

"Only one way, send them back to Middle-Earth." Rachel said gravely, and I drew in my breath sharply.

* * *

"Zhuzhu, where is The Return of the King?!" I yelled. The class had stayed back for the whole afternoon, we had skipped any supplementary classes, any CCAs, and were busy researching.

But there was nothing. Nothing.

"Here Qimin!" She threw it to me, and luckily, the book did not slap me again.

"Kcan..." I murmured, flipping through the book.

A thought had just struck me. There is an undying island in the book, where elves go to. But when you die, and if you are blessed by the Valar, you go to the undying island too. So if we kill the fellowship, will they go to the undying island? I know this is super disturbing, and they may die instead, but there seriously is no other solution!

"Hi, you found anything?" Pippin came up and asked. He must have gotten influenced by us to speak slang now.

I smiled sadly. "Nope... We just can't find anything!"

"It's ok..." Pippin smiled, and I beamed.

"Qimin! The school is closing! It's 7 already!" Lina called, and I groaned. Is the fellowship really going to jail or something?

* * *

I sat grimly beside Jingzi and Lina. Time was running out for us. I groaned.

Seriously?! Why is all the adults against the fellowship?! If the fellowship doesn't destroy the ring, we may as well be changing History. Grrr... I really feel like slapping someone.

I tiredly flipped through one of the books, and as usual, found nothing. In frustration, I randomly threw the book somewhere.

"Ow!" Xiaxue yelled. "Qimin, what are you doing?! Very annoying eh!"

I shrugged, and walked out of the classroom. What am I doing? I don't know either. All these days, the whole class found nothing, nothing, to help the fellowship. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

"Class, bid farewell to the fellowship. We hope to see you all again." I nodded and gave Yy a grimace. Haha, Mr Wyn, you are so optimistic. (Can't you hear the dripping sarcasm?)

I looked at the class. None of us were smiling, or even looking happy, all of us know what is going to happen, and the results are not going to be nice.

"How I wish Harry Potter can be here now, and cast a spell to bring the fellowship back to Middle-Earth..." I said to Yy, joking. But inside, I'm seriously praying for Harry Potter to appear.

"Ikr..." She replied, and returned to glaring at Mr Wyn.

"Bye!" I smiled despite myself. At least give them a good last impression. Suddenly, I frowned when Legolas looked up and muttered something to Aragorn.

Harry must have heard me.

There was a flash of blue light.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I snorted as someone shook me.

"Go away, I want to sleep..." I murmured as I slap the person's face.

"Ow! My lady, you do have some strength, but you need to wake up. Right now." Legolas exclaimed exasperatedly.

Wait, what?

I bolted up, and little stars pop up. I shook my head, trying to clear it. When my vision was FINALLY not blurry, I looked around, and almost fainted.

There was a mountain right in front of us. Trees and grass dotted the landscape.

I only knew one thing, I'm no longer in Singapore.

"Qimin, you awake too? Where the hell are we?" I turned around, to see Jingzi rubbing her forehead.

I gasped, and looked around me. The whole class was here too, all 32 of us. Most have awakened, but some are still unconscious.

Well, Class 202 are no longer in Singapore, but in Middle-Earth.

Excuse me for wanting to freak out.


End file.
